Partners In Crime
by Took-Baggins
Summary: Randall Boggs has long wandered the human world, plotting his revenge of Jame P. Sullivan. now, accompanied by the unknowning Experiment 625 Owen, Randall returns to Monstropolis to get even...if he still can. Owen's PoV. On hiatus.
1. Welcome to My Life

Disclaimer: I am a Randallphille.and an Owen Addict.and a Stitch-a- holic.but I don't own any of them.*burst into tears*. Oh well, I can't help that can I?  
  
A/N I'm finally getting started, y'all! I feel so deprived cause I haven't watched Monsters Inc. since at least Tuesday. Just to warn you guys, I'm letting Owen take over my keyboard for this story, so yo-  
  
Owen- that's right, I get to talk! Yee-haw!  
  
Me- Owen.*throws up hands* nevermind, yee-haw your little heart out.  
  
Owen-okay! Man, this'll drive the girls crazy.  
  
Peka- *ahem*  
  
Owen- but I'm already spoken for.sorry ladies. Heh heh *sweatdrop*  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Owen! Stitch!" I couldn't help wincing in my hiding place under the porch, hoping against hope that Nani wouldn't be too violent when she found us. I scowled down at the smashed sandwich I was grasping. Note to self: never have an eating contest with Stitch and forget to clean up. I heard Stitch sigh in relief as Nani's enraged footsteps stomped back to the kitchen.  
  
"That was close." He grinned at me.close my foot. We had just cheated Death. Stitch leaned back comfortably against an old tire, ignoring the cobwebs clinging to his ears.  
  
"How long do you think she'll be mad?" (Stuck with Stitch under a porch was the last place I wanted to be, he could whoop me at every game there was, especially Lulu).  
  
"I don't know.she'll probably cool off by tonight." He shrugged as I joined him on the tire.it was gonna be a long day.  
  
***  
  
"Pathetic.too scared to stand up for themselves." Randall Boggs frowned as he watched the two aliens hiding from the human.  
  
*Everything freezes*  
  
(Owen- Howdy! Listen, I just wanted to explain a few things about Dirty Randy, here. He's a monster. Not an alien, not even an experiment like me and the others. I mean a full-blown, jump out of the closet after bedtime, stuck up, out for bloody revenge monster. Did I mention he's stuck up? Just a little bit.Mr. High and Mighty here conned me int-  
  
Took- Owen.  
  
Owen- Huh? Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. Don't want me to ruin the whole story for ya right now, do ya? Well that's just too bad! Cause ya wanna have the story ruined then you'll have to get through me first!  
  
Took- Owen.are you going to tell this story or mentally abuse my readers?  
  
Owen- sorry, just don't hurt me. As I was saying.)  
  
Randall didn't know exactly why or how he was on Kauai`, but if he was lucky maybe someone would be doing a scare nearby. That and these little shrimps seemed pretty gullible. Once night fell, he planned to find a way into the bedroom of the little girl he had seen earlier. Now it was only a matter of time.  
  
(Owen- okaaaay.this gets kind of dull from here. the rest of the day was pretty much Randall thinking about his sweet revenge and me getting beaten over and over again by Stitch at Lulu. (See end note if you're curious) I swear he must cheat or something. No one can be THAT lucky. Well, anyways.let's just skip ahead to that night.)  
  
"Would you hurry and go to bed!?" Lilo interrupted me in the middle of a sandwich. "Can't you take it to bed with you or something?"  
  
"I thought my snoring kept you up."  
  
"No, that's Nani." Lilo began tugging me towards her room. I hated that but followed along, licking my fingers. "It' no wonder you always have weird dreams, you have awful eating habits."  
  
"No, it's called having a brilliant mind. I can't help my great ideas." (Owen- okay, so my idea for a self-making sandwich didn't exactly work, at least I tried!). Stitch hissed a little as Lilo clicked on her lamp so she could climb into bed. He threw me a pillow irritably (Owen- with me, him, Peka, 593, and Lilo sharing a room it got kinda crowded. We still haven't gotten around to building another room for us guys.) And I settled under the blankets, making sure to kick him in the shoulder. This was kinda like a nightly routine. I would stay up to eat some and watch TV. Lilo or Peka one would come and drag me to bed, disturbing the others by turning on lights and making noise; not to mention stepping on anyone who had ended up in the floor. Finally it all ended with Stitch and me kicking and throwing pillows to decide who got which end of the bed. I was up later than usual tonight, so I didn't start a fight. Stitch could be very unpleasant sometimes.  
  
We lay there silently for awhile, listening to the hushed whispers of Peka and 593 from the bottom bunk. Eventually they faded and the girls were finally asleep. I myself was in the middle of a severe stomachache. I guess having nothing but a marshmallow fluff and pickle sandwich for dinner caused it. I tried to stay still, but my squirming disturbed Stitch.  
  
"Owen, would you please go to sleep? I gotta be at least half awake to make something for Lilo and Nani to take with them tomorrow." He hissed.  
  
"I can't help it.I think my dinner didn't like me." (I had forgotten about Lilo starting school again the next day).  
  
"And who's fault is that?" he kicked me softly in the leg (yeah right, more of a pat than a kick.)  
  
I was about to say something really good, but I thought I saw someone.it looked a lot like Pish.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"For crying out loud, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I thought I saw someone over by the closet."  
  
"Just shut up and go to sleep!" Stitch groaned and rolled over, leaving me staring into the darkness nervously. I tried to calm myself down and wriggled farther under the covers. If it was Pish, and I couldn't think of anyone else it could be, then he probably had a perfectly reasonable answer to be sneaking around Lilo's closet door in the middle of the night. I brushed it off and concentrated on the image of Peka in hula gear waving a sandwich at me.sweet, sweet dreams.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Owen- Took! You promised you wouldn't add anything embarrassing!  
  
Took- Embarrassing? Oh, so you really do dream about Peka?  
  
Owen- Yes.I mean no! I mean.aw come on, Took!  
  
Took- sorry.but really. Do you ever dream about Peka?  
  
Owen- *blushing furiously* maybe.  
  
A/N Wow.I'm an author! I can't believe this! Well, howdy to all of Took's friends and stuff. And I hope that my talking was entertaining for you people. Um.if Took sneaks upstairs to get what she had written down about the Lulu game, she'd wake up her parents. We'll put it in the next chapter cause she's sick and is supposed to be in bed. Look for more soon. Aloha, partner! 


	2. Peka's Dream: Owen Taken By Randall?

A/N good evening, ladies. Betcha didn't expect to hear my enticing southern accent again so soon, did ya? Before I start this chapter, I have a favor to ask of you readers (and my fellow authors of course.I love that word.aw- thur.). Took, Stitch, Peka, Lilo, and me are trying to decide on a name for 593. I mean, come on. If I have a name, she should definitely have on too. We've considered a few, (Naphtali, Una, several others that were actually insults aimed at me and Stitch.from me and Stitch) and we need opinions and suggestions. We can't agree on anything, but I guess that that's what makes us a family, huh? So leave a review or email Took and me. I'd better quit rambling and save that for the story cause Took's giving me that insane "I- haven't-killed-anyone-for-three-days-so-you're-next" look.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
'This really bites.' I had been inhaling Tums for the last hour and a half. That wasn't so pretty swimmin' with my dinner. I flushed and staggered back to our room, wishing that I had paid attention to Peka and Lilo always nagging me about my eating habits.  
  
I spent a few minutes fumbling with the knob, thinkin' that I had been once again locked out by Stitch and 593 (those two were quit the pranksters these days). I let go and plopped to the carpet in defeat. Looked like I was spendin' the night in the hall. Muttering foully at those two, I stretched out against the wall, lettin' the warm breeze from the open window hit me full in the face. I was just startin' to feel drowsy when the door next to me creaked open. I sat up and growled a little, expectin' to see Stitch grinnin' from ear to ear at his little joke.but there was no one there. Now, I must say now that I don't really believe in ghosts or any of that mumbo jumbo, but right then I was thoroughly frightened. Doors openin' on their own in the middle of the night isn't exactly what you'd call normal.  
  
Cautiously I inched into the room, determined to see if I was being had. Unfortunately for me I was a lot wider than the crack in the door (guess it comes from all those sandwiches. Oh well, more alien to love!). I tried suckin' it in, but that didn't work and ended up with me tripping on the rug and flying face first into something huge and scaly.  
  
"Watch it shrimp!" he hissed. I hadn't known it right then. But this was Randall Boggs, my future partner/nemesis. I just kinda stared at him. Never in my life had I seen anything so.threatening yet huggable at the same time (I can just picture him coming at me with a plasma cannon and Peka flyin' outta nowhere goin' "Aw.Randall-poo, you're so ADORABLE!" Now that's scary.)  
  
"Um, what are you doin' in our bedroom?" I asked, not botherin' to keep my voice down. He rolled his eyes and clamped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"I'm trying to get into the closet, you imbecile."  
  
"Why? There's nothin' in there but junk and records." I wasn't quite gettin' it. He seemed awfully edgy about somethin' and kept glancin' at the closet.  
  
"Any minute now that door's going to open and I'm going through it understand?" he narrowed his eyes at me and thought for a minute. I'll bet that took a LOT of effort. I really wanted to kick the guy in the stomach, but I also wanted to throw up again, so I just sat there and stared off into space. "And you're coming with me." before I had the slightest clue what he'd said he was gone and some one was draggin' me towards the corner. I felt the hand go over my mouth again as the closet door opened.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I watched a small green.thing walk into the room with a microphone and stool. "Hey! Hey!!" he waved the microphone at my sleeping friends. "Come on, somebody had to have caffeine at dinner, wake up!" no one moved, except Stitch who just rolled over and kicked at me. I guess he didn't realize that I wasn't there. The green guy shrugged and dragged his stool towards the door. I tried to yell out, but only managed a squeak. Randall hoisted me up off the ground and slipped through the door behind him.  
  
Now, I know what you're thinking.little aquamarine alien, weird lizard guy, and green beach ball person all stuck in a closet together.not too comfy. That wasn't exactly the case. What was in that closet was a whole other world. I twisted around to the door as it closed.just in time to see Peka sit bolt upright, screaming.  
  
"OWEN!"  
  
***  
  
(Took- since you weren't there, I'll do this part for you, Owen.)  
  
"What is it?" Lilo asked Peka, trying to calm the little green alien.  
  
"I-I don't know. I must have been dreaming."  
  
"Tell us about it." 593 suggested (Peka had thoroughly woken them both) Peka sighed and curled up next to them.  
  
"There was this guy.he looked a lot like Pish, but he was different somehow. Meaner. He grabbed Owen and just sorta.went invisible. Then the closet opened up and this little green guy came out with a microphone, trying to wake him up. After a few seconds he went back into the closet and Owen went too .I think the guy took him." She fell into silence. "I know, it's stupid."  
  
"No it's not." Lilo assured her. "Hey Stitch! Owen wake up!" Stitch's head appeared from the top bunk.  
  
"He's not here.he wasn't feeling good earlier, he's probably in the bathroom." He dropped to the floor and disappeared in the hallway. Peka turned to the other two girls.  
  
"Something's not right." they waited.  
  
"It was just a dream." They waited more.  
  
"Stitch is sure taking his time." They fell silent as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching in the hall. Stitch came in a minute later, shaking his head confusedly. "What is it?"  
  
"I can't find Owen. He's not in the bathroom or the other bedrooms, he's not outside.it's just like he disappeared." Peka stared at him in horror.  
  
"It wasn't a dream!" 593 sighed and crossed the room.  
  
"Peka, he's not in the closet." She pulled it open, revealing Lilo and Stitch's junk collection. "See?" Peka stared for a moment before climbing into the top bunk. She curled up in Owen's usual spot and began to cry silently. The others looked on, not quite understanding why she was upset. She ignored them.  
  
"I was right.he's gone. I just don't understand. It's like the closet just.just swallowed him or something."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A/N *ooh!* Me and Randall heading to wherever it is we're goin'! You know, Took, I was reading your Lord of the Rings Mary Sue and I have one question.  
  
Took- Yes?  
  
Owen- Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?  
  
Took- BWAHAHA!!!.Why?  
  
Owen- nevermind. Mahalo to reviewers and Took's friends! I'm gonna go now. I've only had two sandwiches today and I feel like I'm gonna faint. Aloha y'all! 


	3. What Randall wants

A/N This findin' time to write thing just keeps getting' harder and harder! Took wants me to tell y'all first thing that neither of us will be writing tomorrow. The band is going to a rival school for a game and she's draggin' me along for "protection". She says that if anyone bothers her she'll just throw me at them. Man, that makes me feel really special. And their teacher warned them not to go to the other school's side of the field for fear of their life. Isn't Kentucky welcomin'?  
  
Well, sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. Someone ate all the bread and frosting before we could get to it this morning. What was that word.oh yeah! Mahalo to Took's friends and stuff (shame on you guys for bein' inactive in your updating. Unless you've got a good excuse, of course).  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Bein' packed around some weird factory with a hand jammed over your mouth and people giving you funny looks like you're floating around in midair isn't all that great. Unfortunately that's what was happening to me. This guy, Randall, seemed determined to make me throw up on him. Eventually we turned into a dead end. Randall kept mutterin' to himself and poking me thoughtfully. This made me wish I was throwing up.  
  
"Let's see if it's still here." we passed several carts of yellow canisters and came to a bunch of tools hanging on the wall. He flipped one with his tail and pushed me through a sudden opening in the wall. Following behind, he began pushing me down a long tunnel. Quite honestly I felt like I was in some cheap horror movie. I half expected some guy dressed in a robe and plastic mask to jump out at me. It took me a few minutes to realize that the idiot Randall was prattling on about something.  
  
"Now, I need to get information and you're going to help me get it. Can you blend or anything?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind, we'll sign you up as an assistant. Now, I need to know the usual haunts, current address, those kinds of things. The guy you're on the look out for is James P. Sullivan. Most of the deadbeats around here call him Sully." I dug my claws into the floor to stop our progress (yep, that's me ole iron-toes) and turned to look at him in what I hoped was an intimidating way.  
  
"Why do you need to know all these things?" Randall just kinda stared at me for a second. I could see the effort to think here. Pathetic.  
  
"The guy owes me money?"  
  
"So you're goin' to stalk him?"  
  
"No.I just thought that maybe if I caught him off guard then I'd have a better chance of getting it. We don't get along very well." Randall shrugged as if this was extremely normal for him. I thought for a minute.what about? A lot of things. Sandwiches, whether he was telling the truth, Peka.you know. He seemed to mean what he was saying and he seemed like an okay guy too. Just one thing left to clear up.  
  
"If you're nice and innocent, why did you pretty much kidnap me?" the guy didn't miss anything. He didn't even think this time.  
  
"I panicked. I tend to do it quite often actually. Bad nerves, you see."  
  
"Oh.okay. I'll do this assistant thing or whatever." Now I'll admit that I can be thick sometimes, but this wasn't necessarily me at my thickest.yet. "Just what will I be doing?"  
  
"Operating a door station."  
  
"Door?"  
  
***  
  
"Anyone find anything?" Stitch asked wearily as he emerged from the trees to find the others (now including Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley) assembled near the porch.  
  
"No sign of Owen. What do you think happened to him?" Nani leaned against the steps with Pleakley, who was snoring softly.  
  
"I already told you, he went through the closet."  
  
"Peka, we already looked there. Besides, why would he be in a closet?" 593 shrugged.  
  
"He's not in it, he went through it, don't you guys get it?" Peka fell silent as her family gave her looks that said one thing.no more caffeine for you. Nani opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Jeez, what is it with these people! First they won't wake up, now they're not here, next thing you know they'll be coming in to collect laughs from us!" everyone's eyes flew to the open window of Lilo's bedroom. In a flash they were into the house headings towards the unknown voice.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N like I said, sorry if it ain't up to par. I'm extremely tired and if I'm gonna keep Took awake tomorrow night as the Boyd County gang are bombarded with insults from Ashland, then I want her to get as much sleep as possible. Time to argue about who gets which spot in the bed again (I gotta compete with Stitch and Took's dog). Thanks for reading everyone and I hope that I'm being a good author. Took says she thinks I'm better than she is, but most likely she's trying to make me feel good about myself, and who couldn't love me? I may be chubby, but that's just more Owen to go around! Aloha! ^^___^^ 


	4. Going After Owen

A/N whoa, it's been forever since we've updated this fic. I feel so guilty.  
  
Owen- yeah, yeah, we all feel sorry for you Took. Now hand over that keyboard.  
  
Took- whatever. I'll be in my room  
  
Alrighty, did you miss me ladies? I know that I've haven't been writing, but I've been tied up with keeping Took from going insane from trying to do two fics at once combined with her schoolwork. Trust me, not very pretty. Uh...I think the only review for a good while was from the Great Red Dragon. Thanks Red!! Tell Auron that I've got a tomato and mayo sandwich for him if I don't eat it first. And thanks to anyone else who reviewed that I mighta missed!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Okay, you see that window?" Randall guided me through the halls of Monsters Incorporated. He had done that weird change color thing again. I hate that.  
  
"You mean the one displaying a hideously grotesque, deformed walrus?"  
  
"Yes, that's Roz."  
  
"Lovely name. Does anybody have a harpoon?" he tightened his grip so I shut my mouth.  
  
"Keep an eye on her, she's part of some weird cult." Randall hissed as we stopped in front of her. She stared down at me and groaned.  
  
"Yes?" I wanted to go cower in a corner, but I was frozen with fear. A jab from Randall woke me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new here and I just need to know where the big cheese's office is so I can go...uh, pay my respects." I recited, following Randall's lead. This was gonna be easy.  
  
"That information isn't for the moronic. You'll see Mr. Sullivan when he makes his rounds to the scare floors." Roz growled, er, wheezed...whatever.  
  
"Scare floors?"  
  
"That's what I said." Roz reached up to close the window. I heard Randall whispering again.  
  
"Oh wait!" I reached up to get her attention. "I need my, uh, reports! Yeah, so I can go and do whatever it is that I'm doing here." Roz narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Owen Pelekai." Randall snickered; I nearly kicked him. I grabbed a folder from Roz and took off. I seriously hope that I never see her again for the rest of my life.  
  
***  
  
It's hard to say what exactly went on in Lilo's room when they got there. After much shouting and chasing David and Jumba were holding a...thing. What it was is quite obvious. It looked like a giant, non-fuzzy tennis ball with arms and legs, and one huge eye. The girls were all poised to attack should it make a false move. Now, though, it was screaming like a little girl.  
  
"I'll sue! I swear it; my uncle's a lawyer! You can treat me like this!"  
  
"What should we do with it?" David asked. Jumba shrugged. It was Peka who tried to talk to it.  
  
"Are you from the closet?" Mike stared at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you seen a guy named Owen? He looks like us only he's fat and kind of bluish green."  
  
"No. Now let go...I'm fragile."  
  
"There was another one too!" Peka continued. 'He sorta looked like a purple lizard. But he just disappeared into thin air!" Mike stopped struggling against Jumba and looked around him.  
  
"Purple lizard, huh? How many legs did he have? Did he seem really stuck up?"  
  
"Six legs. All I know is he took Owen and I plan to get him back. Now do you know who I'm talking about or not?" Everyone was staring at her. Lilo edged forward.  
  
"Yeah, I know who it is." Mike shrugged. "But last time I saw him he was in a trailer in Florida. Tell you what...if you tell tub o' lard and Jackie Chan here to get off me I'll help you out." Everyone looked back and forth from Peka to Mike and back to Peka. They were the only ones who seemed to know what was going on.  
  
"David, Jumba. Please let him up."  
  
"If you're going in the closet then I'm going too, Peka." Lilo spoke up before Jumba and David could protest.  
  
"Me too." Stitch nodded. "I'll protect you."  
  
"If we need it. Besides, I'll be there too." 593 seemed annoyed, but she joined the others in front of Mike. He looked them over and rolled his eye.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N that stunk. But it's better than no update at all, ain't it? I don't know how often I'll get to work on this, but I'm trying. I gotta run now y'all. I hope that you liked that and I'll try to get Took to update it soon! Aloha!! 


	5. Owen gets the picture

A/N okay, this hasn't been updated nearly as often as we had hoped. Took won't let me on to type when she's not around. And since she's never around, that means less story for you guys. But good news! Now we're on spring break so there'll time a plenty to work! Maybe we'll even get a story done! Anyways, thanks to y'all who reviewed, we're thankful.  
  
By the way, this chapter ain't all that great, but at least it's long, right?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I continued on through the day where Celia had put me, but soon it was too monotonous even for me. Swipe the card; load the canister; send it to the dorks with the cart when it was full; not exactly a rousing display of self- satisfying work. After an hour or two (I hadn't had a sandwich since I had left home and it was starting to take it' toll on me) I got to talking to the guy in the next station. Said his name was Phlegm, I think. His assistant had missed the day and he asked me to lend a hand. I didn't think I was doing too well, but it seemed like I was good enough to handle two stations. Phlegm didn't take long in the rooms, and as we waited for the next door I managed to figure out what it was this place was for.  
  
"Oh yeah, this place use to be horrible. There was a scream shortage and there wasn't enough power for the city. They threatened to close the plant, actually. Of course, things really improved once they got rid of Waternoose and that Randall guy." I dropped the canister I was loading to stare at him. I hadn't interrupted cause I was hoping that he would share some food with me whenever we managed to get a break, but this got my attention.  
  
"Randall? Randall who?"  
  
"Randall. I don't know much about him; he was gone not long after I got hired. From what I understand he was banished to the human world." Phlegm stretched as a bell rang through the room. I ignored the lunchbox he pulled from a nearby desk. "Tried to fix the power shortage by kidnapping kids and sucking the screams out of 'em. Least, that's what was in the company play."  
  
"So this Randall...bad guy, right?"  
  
"Yep." Phlegm shoved half a sandwich into his mouth, holding the other half out to me. I took it, but I didn't eat it. All I could do was stare at him.  
  
"Was he...uh...by any chance Godzilla-ish? And purple with this weird 'blend into your surroundings' trick?" Phlegm shrugged, mentioning again that he'd never really met him. I'd had enough of this. If Randall wasn't really telling me what was going on, I was out of here. If I found the others maybe we could all make a break for it.  
  
With a wave I left the floor, attempting to bite into my sandwich. Finding the guys would've been a piece of cake back home, but here...everybody was fuzzy. I'd already spotted three or four dead-ringers for Peka. I didn't know where to go. My best bet seemed to be staying with Randall until I could figure things out.  
  
Stay with Randall...what a hoedown that would be. I knew something wasn't right about him. Didn't I tell you? And here he'd been a stinkin' kidnapper all the time. Kind of made me wonder what he wanted with me. I wasn't a kid, so he couldn't be after power or anything. Revenge? Phlegm had said he was one of the top guys here before he got caught, had he come back for whoever had turned him in?  
  
I stopped when I saw a mass of blue fur up ahead. I remembered suddenly what I was supposed to be doing. This big, furry guy must've been Sullivan. Everything seemed to click. Sullivan was CEO of Monsters Incorporated now, Randall wanted to get a hold of him, and I was the one who was going to bring him to Randall. Clutching my sandwich, I sprinted off down the hall toward him (well, I tried to sprint, it slowed to a jog).  
  
"Hey you! Sullivan! I gotta talk to ya!"  
  
***  
  
"Stay calm? Stay calm!? You expect me to stay calm!?" Mike was squeaking. It's a pitiful thing to see, but he was indeed squeaking. Sitting on the sink, he curled into a fetal position. "I'm going to lose my job...Sully's family will probably disown me..."  
  
"Oh come on, it's not THAT bad." Peka had been trying to reason with him, but she finally lost her patience. Mike's fear seemed to be ungrounded (it actually was) and she was sick of hearing it. "For crying out loud, Mike! We walked through the factory with you! Nobody said a word."  
  
"I thought I saw an odd look or two..." Stitch grinned from where he had settled against the stalls near 593. Peka threw him a look.  
  
"You know, you're really not helping." Peka planted her hands on her hips, fixing Mike with her best motherly look she usually reserved for Lilo. He hardly noticed.  
  
"Once was enough...why me? Why is it always me, god?" he waved a finger in the general direction of Lilo.  
  
"What, you're upset because of HER?" Stitch giggled, flopping over onto his side. "She's only six! It's not like she going to kill you."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but everyone out there doesn't!" Mike hopped off the sink, his fetal position abandoned. "Who knows what they'll say? For all they know she could carry the plague!" Lilo scowled at him.  
  
"Are you saying I'm infected?"  
  
"No I'm just saying that you could be." Lilo tried to jump onto him, but she was stopped in midair by Stitch. He shook his head at her and pointed to the open door. A giant furry orange monster was watching them all with an amused grin. Mike yelped.  
  
"Frank! Hey, isn't it time for lunch? There's nothing to see here, let's go." He attempted to push the larger monster out the door.  
  
"Mike, why are you hiding in the bathroom with a bunch of kids?"  
  
"Long story, Frank. Maybe some other time, okay?" Frank allowed himself to be shunted away. Mike returned to the men's room to see four triumphant smirks.  
  
"See," Peka smiled sweetly. "I told you there wouldn't be any problems."  
  
"Whatever." Mike said, climbing back onto the sink. "You said you're looking for your friend, right? I'll help, but only after I eat." 


	6. Owen spills it

A/N y'know, it's amazing how good beans and cornbread really is. Doesn't work well as a sandwich, though. Anyway, aren't you guys lucky? Two updates in one week! Let's just see how this turns out, shall we?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I was panting by the time I got to Sullivan. And boy was I surprised. I mean, he had looked big a second ago but looking up at him I felt like a floor tile. This guy was HUGE! Friendly though...like a big hamster or something. He looked down at me and sort of smiled.  
  
"Hey down there! Haven't seen you around, new?"  
  
"Name's Owen Pelekai. You're Sullivan, ain't ya?" I was trying to sound big, but it came out in a squeak, the words ran together too but he managed to get the drift. He bent down so he was near my level.  
  
"Yep, they usually call me Sully though." He shrugged. He seemed like an okay guy, but this stuff about Randall was more important than names. "Are you okay? You seem really worked up about something." Worked up? Of course I was worked up! I just RAN for cryin' out loud!  
  
"Fine then, Sully, I need to talk to you about a fella named Randall Boggs." Sully narrowed his eyes at me, probably wondering what I was up to. "He's after you." He kept looking serious for almost four seconds before he burst out laughing.  
  
"No offense, kid, but there's no way Randall could be after me. He's not even in Monstropolis anymore." He straightened back up and walked past me.  
  
"That's what you think, Fuzzball!" probably a bad idea to call the big strong guy names, but I had to get through to him! "Don't say I didn't warn you." Sully turned back to me.  
  
"All right, what's this about?" he frowned. Funny, he didn't seem quite so friendly when he was unhappy. "Randall was banished to the human world. He's not coming back."  
  
"He did come back, and that's why I'm here! He broke into our house and dragged me through the closet and into neopolitan-opolis or whatever you call it!" Sully definitely didn't believe me. I could see why. Here I was, an apparently normal monster, telling this guy that I'm from the human world. He probably thought I was nuts.  
  
"Owen...you're nuts." Darn...he didn't have to point it out! "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." He walked off again, not paying a bit of attention to me hollering after him. That was it. I'd tried. At least back home they would've acted like they believed me. There wasn't much else to do. Finishing off my sandwich from Phlegm I left to find Randall.  
  
***  
  
"Can't you eat any faster?" Lilo whined. The entire group was gathered in the locker room, leaning close to pressure Mike into a fast lunch. He ignored them, purposely eating as slowly as possible.  
  
"You know, the more you do that the slower he'll go."  
  
"Hey Sully." The experiments all gaped at the huge figure of Sully as he smiled at them casually. "You'll never believe what this kid said. He tried to convince me that Randall was back and he was out to get me." Mike stopped eating and gaped at him (producing a groan from everyone else). Stitch stepped up to Sully.  
  
"Hey...was this kid green? With a sandwich?" Sully nodded. "Then he was telling the truth. Randall kidnapped him and we've come to rescue him." Stitch crossed his arms, glaring defiantly. "Look, you seem smart. Please help us get our friend back. We're not used to having so much food around the house." Sully shrugged down at him.  
  
"Okay. I guess I should have believed Owen. But it seemed pretty unlikely."  
  
"To us, ALL of this seems pretty unlikely." Peka muttered, thoroughly unhappy with the slow rate they were accomplishing their quest. Sully thought for a moment, rubbing his chin absently.  
  
"I think we should wait until he makes his move, if he's here. You guys just stick with us." Stitch groaned.  
  
"At this rate we won't be home for awhile..."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N *shoves Owen aside*  
  
Owen: hey!  
  
Took: just letting you guys know that I'm not sure where I'm going with this exactly, so...it maybe end up being kind of short. But don't worry, I won't abandon it again.  
  
Owen: ya know...I could've said that for you...*sniff* 


End file.
